Conventionally, in a straddle type vehicle, such as a two-wheel motor vehicle, an electronic throttle valve system that controls a throttle valve automatically has been known for some time. See, for example, Japanese patent publication JP WO2005/047671 A1 of May 26, 2005.
The electronic throttle valve system enables control of the throttle valve regardless of the operation of the acceleration grip and the like by a rider. This allows for advanced throttle control compared to conventional systems.